


Tender Rage

by Bearslayer



Series: The Gotham Prompts [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Revenge, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Oswald closes in on his revenge, only to have his resolve broken.





	Tender Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This series will contain many of the prompts I fill on my tumblr. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Based on the prompt, "I love you, you idiot."

It had been an uphill battle for Oswald to exact his revenge on Edward. From the river, to the greenhouse, to the mansion, and finally to the 35th floor of a luxurious skyscraper full of traps and peril, Oswald was downright tired. How had Ed managed to get himself taken in by the Court? Did he turn himself over to them, for some reason? He had always been incredibly self-destructive when someone wasn't there to level him out... and Oswald had been that person to him.

He had to admit that there was some measure of pride he felt at the anarchy Edward was managing to spread under his new moniker, even if he personally felt it was pretty sloppy. The elaborate traps he set, the careful manipulation of both the general public and the GCPD... It was thrilling to watch. But Ed gave himself up too easily, made it too easy to track himself back to the crimes. It was like he wanted to be caught; but Ed craved attention and validation, and without Oswald giving him constant praise, he had apparently gone off the deep end. He supposed without constant companionship, Ed had to fill his needs elsewhere.

Shaking his head, Oswald pushed on, Firefly at his side and Freeze at his other. Ivy was leading the pack with her 'meatshield', a fond term for the entranced guards who led them through while absorbing any violent action taken against them. The thin man who had won his heart and then tried to kill him was on that floor, according to the guards and a Talon they had dispatched. He was being kept in a cage that had been built around him to avoid him weaseling his way out. Clever, on the Court's part.

When they made it to the small room tucked away on the east side of the building, Oswald stared at the man. He sat in the middle of the transparent cage, like a rose on display. They had taken his glasses, bound his wrists behind his back, and clothed him in a nondescript jumpsuit, apparently appreciating the danger he posed. Oswald couldn't help but frown at the sight. He tapped on the glass to try and get his attention, but to no avail. Edward was staring at the floor, eyes glassy and unfocused.

His need for vengeance was beginning to buckle. He should still feel rage towards the man, regardless of his appearance. Just because Edward had been bested by the Court didn't mean Oswald deserved his revenge any less! To want anything less was just... uncharacteristic of him. He needed that closure, he needed to put the man down, to crush him beneath his feet for what he had done.

“Open it.” Oswald looked to Firefly, who tilted her head and nodded. Oswald's little family stepped aside as she opened fire on the cage, melting a hole in the side.

“Good enough. Freeze?” Oswald looked to the larger man, who gave a nod and took Firefly's place, cooling the melting glass enough for it to be traversable.

Edward hadn't made a move despite the noise and heat put off by the flamethrower. Oswald gave a grunt as he moved into the cage with him, approaching the man carefully. He removed the switchblade from his pocket, and fell to his knees in front of him. Edward was vulnerable like this, completely at Oswald's mercy. A cruel smile crossed his lips as he used the tip of the knife to lift Edward's chin. At the feel of the cool blade, Edward looked up immediately.

The emotions in his eyes were obvious; confusion, pain, surprise... and joy? The smile he broke into was radiant and relieved.

“Is that you? Is it really you?” He croaked out, shifting closer on his knees despite the action bringing the knife closer to his adam's apple.

“Yes. You didn't manage to finish the job, Nygma.” Oswald tried to depersonalize them by using his last name. Ed was the man he loved; Nygma was the one who had tried to end him.

“Oswald... I- I have so much to say to you, I just...” Edward began before breaking into a sob. Crying? Edward was crying? What did it mean?

“No... Why are you crying? You tried to kill me and very nearly succeeded! You should be angry I'm not dead – I'm here to kill you now!” Oswald snapped, shoving him lightly. Ed moved back a little, but settled quickly back into his previous position, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

“I made terrible mistakes, Oswald. We both did but... I – I thought that killing you would... would free me, somehow, that it would make me stronger but... I just lost my mind. You were right about it all. I needed you.” Edward choked out, trying to push closer to Oswald, seeking comfort. The action caused the knife to draw blood, but Edward seemed unaffected as he sought Oswald's attention at his own expense.

“Nygma, stop this! I won't let you fool me again!” Oswald shrieked, dropping the knife before more damage could be done, shoving the man with both hands this time.

How could this be? As Edward fell back on to his bottom, he stared at Oswald with tear blurred eyes. Was he drugged? Was this some attempt at manipulation to save his own life? Would he have kept moving forward until Oswald's blade pierced his jugular just to be close, or was it a play to get him to cave in?

“I'm not trying to fool you, Oswald. You hurt me before and I – I didn't know what to do. The only thing I knew how to do was to try to punish you. I didn't realize... I didn't realize everything you meant to me.” Edward choked out, staying back, though he fidgeted in his spot.

“What I meant to you? You mean a meal ticket? Someone to give you everything and then discard once it's convenient? You took everything from me, Ed!” Oswald's own emotions were beginning to boil over, his voice raising and body trembling with effort. “Everything! You left me in the river to die!”

“I took everything from you... but to me, you were everything. Nothing I did filled the void that was left when I killed you. _Nothing_. All I had was your ghost. I tried to fill my life with things, with crime, with solving life's great riddles.. but it was all _**EMPTY**_!” Edward's voice rose at the last part, rage in his voice. Was he resentful, angry at himself for this?

“Ed...” Oswald mumbled as the tall man shifted back to his knees.

“I can fill a room, but just one heart. Others can have me, but I can't be shared. What am I?” Edward whispered. A riddle – of course.

“Loneliness.” Oswald answered without hesitation. The second the answer left his lips, Ed began to laugh.

“It really was only you... You've always been the only one to understand me, deep down.” Ed's voice was soft and bitter.

“Ed... Tell me what you mean. Explain why you're rambling like this!” Oswald snapped in frustration. Ed's tears had stopped, and his brows furrowed in irritation.

“I love you, you idiot!” Edward shouted. “Kill me now, leave me to rot, but I love you, Oswald – no matter what you decide. My life is yours to do with what you please.”

Eyes filling with tears at the admission he never expected to hear, Oswald picked up the knife and moved to him, placing it against his throat once more.

“If I find you're lying to me, manipulating me, Edward Nygma, I'll tear you to shreds without a second thought. I'll gut you and leave you half dead on the GCPD's steps. I'll – I'll cut your throat just enough that it takes you all day to bleed out, do you understand me!?” Oswald growled his words, heart pounding in his throat, face close to the other man's.

“I'll never lie to you again.” Edward pulled forward, against the blade.

To love one another was to live on the edge of the blade. Edward understood that now, as he pushed in just far enough to wound himself and to kiss Oswald's lips for the first time. Oswald removed the knife just in time to avoid the cut deepening, bringing it back to cut his arms loose and then drop it. Ed's arms slid around him instantly, and for a moment, both forgot about the world and the situation.

“... Hey you two, this is super sweet and all, but we're probably gonna die if we stay here long enough for you two to make me a little brother.” Ivy's chipper voice cut through the gentleness of the moment, and Oswald pulled away, refocusing.

“Ivy, that isn't possible. Now help us out – he doesn't have his glasses and sitting like this has made my leg ache.” Oswald grumbled as he stood.

 


End file.
